A Reason
by A Shadows Dream
Summary: Ok so here goes the sucky summary. The story is about Gaara and his bond with Shukaku..Only in this Certain people are bonded by chains to demons. Gaara's at a new school, with people like him? Click here to find out. Yaoi naruxgaa.
1. Preface

Hey, this is my first fic so be nice. It is a Yaoi and if you don't like is then leave.

Oh! And OOC-ness!!! Please Enjoy.

Pairings: NarutoxGaara ShukakuxKyuubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,…If I did would I really be on on people …really…..

"talking"

'Shukaku talking'

_flashbacks_

-Preface- 

There was a red-haired boy sitting in the corner, staring at the wall with dead eyes, not even blinking an eyelid. You could just barely see a metal collar with a broken bloody chain, hanging from his scarred neck. If you were to see him this way, you would think he was dead.

So he was right, you should love only yourself. If you hate everything, then you can never be hurt, but once you love something, it always goes away. My reason to live, to love, has broken our bond and left me here to die. This is because I had given my love to someone, and he was right. You should "Love only yourself.

Yea I know it's sort but I'll put up chp.1 soon…….Review if you want…

( this is the editor btw) It is so distracting when trying to write a chapter, when in the corner of my eye, I can see the birds groping eachother in their cage right next to me!!!!!!


	2. Live for only you

Thank you Lady Linniej & Angels-above for being my first reviews

**Warning: This is a Yoai story, OCD, Violence. **

Pairings: NarutoxGaara ShukakuxKyuubi

"Talking"

'Shukaku talking'

_Flash back_

Okay her goes ch.1

-

-Live for only you-

Staring blankly, thinking of the past things. Try to fin my purpose in life. Something to live for. No one has ever loved me, but who could love a killer. A person living in sad to only eat the blood of others and to live for only themselves. The day I was born I killed the women who gave birth to me. I killed that woman and everything would die with her, just like she wanted.

Slowly the walls faded into a memory of a little red headed boy crying in the park, asking why he was the only one. The only monster, why didn't they believe he was not a monster? A voice spoke then, telling him he was a monster and that one day they would all fear them. They would all die because of their own stupidity.

"But then father will get mad, and hurt me again." Whispered the boy.

'Don't worry Gaara-chan, I wont let him ever hurt you again.' The boy smiled and looked up at the figure standing beside him.

'And we will get our revenge won't we?'

"Yes we will!" Answered the boy with a sickening smile on his face.

'We'll make him hurt. Hurt more then he ever hurt us.'

"Yes! We will beat him to the ground. Rip of his skin and leave him to die in his own blood."

'That's right Gaara-chan. You only need me.'

"Yes Shukaku-sama. I live for you, only for myself." Shukaku smirked then and hugged the boy whispering evil thoughts to him.

The memory was broken by a knock on the door. "It's time to get up Gaara!" It was my sister Temari. But her voice was drowned out by Shukaku. 'You never did kill him!' "I know…forgive me." I whispered back. Slowly I got up and walked to my bathroom.

Yes I had my own bathroom. Not because they loved me. It was my father; he didn't want me to interfere with his good kids. He's been trying to keep us separate since I was young, it didn't help that I killed all those people and Yashamaru. Now they all feared me, everyone but Konkuro.

I turned on the water and carefully undressed. Water ran over my body, washing away dried blood and sand. I was mesmerized by the water, as I thought of Yashamaru. The water slowly turned white and black. The world slowly fussing out around me. This entire thing happening as a new memory played in front of my eyes. It was a bloody scene. There in the middle of the floor was Yashamaru's dead body. There were also other dead bodies. They were the bodies of the kids Yashamaru had loved so much. And there, was me, covered in blood and crying.

" I didn't mean to hurt him! Just the kids!!"

'You meant to kill hi. You hated how much he loved everyone else.' Came Shukaku's voice.

"I just wanted him to love me too! I didn't want to die. H-he got in the way.."

'He wanted to die. He didn't love you; he was waiting for the right time to kill you! He died with the ones he loved. Died by the same monster who killed his sister, by the same monster he knew would one day end his life too.'

"Why dose everyone want me to die Shukaku-sama??" little Gaara asked him, looking up at him with flowing eye, leaving trails of blood down his face.

"Why doesn't anyone love me? What's the point of living if I don't have no one to live for."

Arms wrapped around Gaara and Shukaku's whispered, 'I love you Gaara-chan and you shall always have my love if you only live for me and nobody elas.' With that Shukaku turned Gaara around and brought a sharp nail to his for head. Slowly he ripped a design into Gaara's forehead. For everyone to see.

'Now everyone will know your loved Gaara-chan. But in return for my love you must live for only me, love only yourself.'

"Okay." A smiling Gaara said as he hugged his beloved Shukaku-sama.

The memory ended then bringing him back to the room. Now that I think about it Shukaku has kept his promises. He gave me his love and showed everyone by the Ai make on my forehead. And to protect me he'd given me the power to control sand. You see Shukaku said everyone of his kind has a power of some sort that only they and the human they are bonded to can control. His power was mostly over sand thought he did have other power only he could use. The sand covers me in a armor of sand, it would also automatically stop anything from hurting my body. I can control the sand too.

'You should get out now before you get all wrinkle.' Hissed Shukaku.

Nodding I step out of the shower and walked over to the mirror. My reflection looked back at me through the mirror. I had short-ish blood read hair that parted to show a red scare of Ai on my forehead. My eyes were an aqua color. Slowly I put kohl around my eyes, to cover up that fact that I barely ever slept. Now two perfect black rings were around my eyes.

Father down there was a metal collar with a metal chain attached. I always had it on, not just because o liked it but for the fact it could not come off. I have had it since the day I was born and I would have it until the day I died.

The odd thing was that no one who was not bonded to a sprit could see it. The only thing they could see were two blood red scars. One was at the top of my collar and one at the bottom. But no one could see Shukaku either.

The chain led up to another metal collar, only this one was around my Shukaku's neck Shukaku was taller then me, but I was small for a 14 year old. (Gaara's 148.1cm)

He had sandy brown hair, with tan skin. While mine was pale white.

Shukaku had the coolest eyes. They were yellow with black diamonds as pupils.

He also had raccoon ears and a tail. Reaching out I petted his ear. Quickly jerking my hand away. I could feel him staring at me. I looked down at my kohl trying not to look at Shukaku. (a/n: I guess I should put a warning here even if not much happens)

'Gaara?'

"Yes Shukaku?" I said still not looking up at him. Not after I had touch his ear. I have never touched him with out knowing he would allow it. I fear he would get angry with me. But now I had gone and touched him, he would not be pleased. The next thing I knew my collar was being tugged up, forcing me to look up as well.

"I sorry Shukaku" He was the only person I would apologize to.

'Don't be.' I looked up at him in surprise.

"Your not mad?"

'No you can touch me Gaara-chan.' I looked confused. Why would he let me touch him? He leaned forward so his lips brushed against mine.

'But if you get to touch me I get to touch you too.' He mumbled against my lips.

"Okay." I could not believe this was happing. Sure Shukaku had always hugged him or tried to confer me, but no one has ever said they wanted to touch me, not even Shukaku until today. I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt fingers playing with my hair.

"Shuk-" I started to ask when he kissed me. Shock. I was to stunned by what he was doing. But it did feel nice and could not help but kiss back. Shukaku nipped at my bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

I gasped from this new feeling. He slides out his tough so he could lap up my blood. Slipping his tongue into my mouth so I could taste my own blood.

Tongue ran all through my mouth as if to memorize it. Gingerly I began to suck on his tough trying to please him. He moaned, so I think he liked it, which caused me to smirk.

Removing his tough, Shukaku started to nip at the skin visible on my neck. Slipping his tongue under my collar. It felt amazing.

Kankuro walked into the bathroom then. "Hey, Gaara do you know were my face paint is?

-End of Ch1. Live for only you. –

Yea…so that's the end of ch.1. So what do you think? DON'T WORRIE THIS IS A NARUTOXGAARA FIC!!

What's going to happen to Konkuro?

Please review….

P.S. HELP ME! My editor is abusive. She hits me…. My mom keeps asking where the bruises are coming from. She's starting to get suspicious of my "fell down the stairs." Excuse.


	3. Two years

Sorry it tock my so long to update!! I feel really guilty about it so I'm posting this up on but the thing is it **has not been edited yet**, so if anything spelt wrong I'm sorry.

To:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Kankuro?"

"Stop molesting Gaara, Shukaku. He needs to get ready for school!"

Kankuro was the only one who didn't fear me. That was because he understands my situation with Shukaku. Kankuro was like me he had Karasu. Karasu was a puppet demon unlike Shukaku who was a raccoon.

Karasu had brown spiky hair that almost looks like kankuro's. They were about the same height; Karasu had 4 arms and 3 eyes in a triangle formation.

"Hey, do you know were my face paint is?"

" Yeah, over here." I walked over to the sink and pulled out Kankuro's face paint. As I turned around I felt Shukaku next to my era.

"Why don't you help Kankuro put on is paint on, I want to talk to Karasu."

"Okay."

With A swish of his tattered cape Karasu walked over to Shukaku. Kankuro was already sitting down applying his purple face paint. Kankuro had the same messy hair as Karasu but he had a bigger build. Thought he was anything but fat. Kankuro was only wearing baggy black pants with a studded belt.

Around Kankuro's neck were two purple-ish colored scares on either side of his metal collar and chain, which was dark purple almost see-through. But unlike Shukaku and I he had two wide metal bracelets made out of the same purple metal. On each finger was a thin but strong metal strain that wound up his fingers to the bracelets.

"Hey, Gaara are you going to help me?"

"Yes" Walking over to him, I stuck a few of my fingers in the face paint and stated to put it on his face continuing the pattern he had started.

"Stop moving." I growled out as Kankuro twitched again.

"Sorry, it tickles" A few more strokes later and- "I'm done. Did I do a good job?"

"Yeah you did, thanks." Kankuro said as he pulled on a black shirt as baggy as his pants and a black hat that looked like it had cat ears.

"You might want to get dressed we have to leave soon."

"Okay." Kankuro then walked over to Karasu and wrapped his arms around him, asking him if he was ready to go.

As I watched them I wonder about how are demons gave us powers. Shukaku was a sand demon, so I had the power our sand like him. But Karasu was a puppet and he gave Kankuro the power to turn anyone into his puppet. Along with that he could use Karasu to attack enemies with his many hidden weapons.

I wonder if there would be any other people like us at our new school?

"Hey, Kankuro?"

"Yeah?" He stopped at the door way with Karasu on his back.

"Do you think there will be any other people like us there?"

"I don't know. We'll have to just wait and see." Kankuro left after that. Looking out to my room I thought if anyone would notice that Kankuro was older then most kids in our grade.

Shrugging I pulled on a short sleeved fishnet shirt, a black T-shirt and a pair of black pants that were two size to big. Putting on a spiked belt, I brought out a spiked collar and was about to put it on when Shukaku stopped me.

Shukaku must have seen my confused face because he said- 'You don't have to hide from them, don't worry about what they think or say.'

"Okay Shukaku." Slowly I put the collar down.

XX At School XX

"I can't believe were late!" Growled Kankuro, as he ranted no about stupid cars and fucking retarded drivers.

"FINELY!" Cried a happy Kankuro. "This should be history with Kakashi." He mumbled as his hand reached for the doorknob. Karasu grabbed his hand. 'Let me go and make sure it's safe.'

"What? But why?"

'Just let him.' Hissed Shukaku. Why did Karasu have to check it out? I looked at Shukaku but he only smirked at me.

"Fine." Huffed Kankuro as he pulled his hand away.

XX Karasu POV XX

Kankuro finally moved his hand away from the doorknob. As I waited for them to hide out of view I thought of what Shukaku had said to me this morning.

'Karasu I want you to go in and check out the first class we go to.'

'…Why?'

'Their should be others their, and I need you to make sure their not part of _them._'

'Why dose it matter people will have seen them by then.'

'Don't worry their going to be late to school.' Smirked Shukaku. 'Anyways it's our job to protect them from-'

Kankuro had come back then. Speaking of Kankuro I heard him whispering that they were ready.

Slowly opening the door and I slipped in, leaving the door open a crack so my chain could come through.

First thing I notice was a sliver haired man with one eye covered in bandages and his face was stuck in an orange book. Using one of my hidden cameras I tock a pitcher of him. Next I looked over to see 3 people looking at me. I quickly got s shot of each one before slipping out of the room.

'So?' Was the first thing to greet me.

'You were right their was 3 of them, but they were just kids about Gaara's age,' I reported back. 'They should be safe in this class.'

"Three who?" Whispered Gaara.

Shukaku ignored Gaara's question and asked, 'The teacher?'

'I'm not sure about him.' I replayed 'But I did get a pitcher of him and his name, so we should be able to took him up later.'

"So are we going in or not?" Asked a confused Kankuro.

'In a minute. You see there are 3 kids in there like you.' Explained Shukaku

"Really? So what do we do?"

'Nothing. Just watch out for the perverted teacher.' I snickered to him.

"Okay." Kankuro looked at Gaara and said, "Shall we?" Gaara nodded his head and Kankuro grabbed the doorknob.

XX Early that same day. XX

While Gaara, Shukaku, Kankuro and Karasu were out side the door talking Kiba smelt something weird.

XX Kiba's POV XX

I was sitting next to Shikamaru, who I might add was SLEEPING! I had tried to sit by Shino again but as always he porously put someone in-between us. Sigh. It's not like he talked anyways. Sighing again I notice a weird smell coming from the door. Sniffing the air I tried to figure out what it was. Hm…. It smelled like sand and… Blood?

"Hey Shika wake up." I hissed and shoving him.

"Wh-Yawn-at?" Yawned Shikamaru. Shino just looked in our general direction.

"Their is someone out there." I said motioning tours the door. "That smells like sand and blood." Just then the door opened enough for a slime figure to slip through. The person was tall with messy brown hair. The weird thing was that the thing had 4 arms and 3 eyes. The figure, person turned and looked at us. I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a collar but he was gone back through the door before I could confirm it.

"Who, what was that?" I said very confused.

"How troublesome. It was a demon sheens we were the only ones who saw it." Came Shikamaru's bored voice. I glared at the already half asleep Shikamaru.

XX Gaara's POV XX

Kankuro flung the door open and walked in.

"Hey, Mr. Kakashi. Sorry we were late, there was traffic and shit like that." Greeted a smirking Kankuro.

Kakashi looked up from his book to examine kankuro's entry. "Are you the new students?'

"Yeah." Kankuro said while steeping father into the room. "I'm Kankuro and this is my brother- Kankuro pulled me up next to him. "-Gaara"

"Ah, well nice to meet you can sit in those two empty seats." Kakashi said before returning to his book. I looked around and saw that there were two empty seats next to a guy with a white gray jacket. He had brown afro-y hair and wore sunglasses that were imposable to see through.

I walked slowly over to the seats with Shukaku by my side. Sitting down I leaned back so Shukaku could sit in my lap. I watched Kankuro and Karasu take their time to come sit by us. My focused was torn away from them when I felt Shukaku settling down in my lap. When he got comfy he laid his upper body on the desk so I could see.

Glancing over I examined the boy I was sitting by. He seemed to be void of all emotion, but yet seem like he and seen more in his years then most had and not liked what he had see. This guy was very…. Thoughtful somehow.

As I looked him over I saw the edge of what looked like gray hand cuffs on each wrist, with a gray chain connecting them. I turned away only when I felt Kankuro sitting down next to me.

Kankuro was lying on the desk so Karasu could sit/lay on his back. Leaning forward I whispered in Shukaku's ear. "Who are the 3 people?"

'The boy next to you and the two kids on his other side.'

Leaning back I looked around the boy with the sunglasses only to see a **big **white dog with brown ears. What the hell? Is this a demon or are dogs allowed in school? Jerking back, I heard chuckling. Fallowing the sound I saw a tan skinned boy with brown messy hair, red triangles on each cheek of his face and silted pupils.

Looking way from the boy, I examined the dog. The dog had a metal collar that lead over to the chuckling boys collared neck. So this was his demon? A dog? Thoughtfully I looked back at the dog-boy. He had two red scars that were the same color as the triangles on his face. He looked a lot like a puppy.

Dog-boy must have seen me looking at him because he smirked showing of his long canines, and waved. Doggie-boy had metal around his wrists and chains that weren't connected to anything.

Not returning the wave I looked at the boy sitting in-between them. I was a little creped out when I saw his demon. The thing sent shivers down my spine, not because I was sacred but because it smelt like death and radiated cold emptiness.

The demon had the same outline as the boy only pure black, like a shadow. From what I could see of the boy I could see brown hair tied up in a high puny tail and small hoop earrings. For someone who looked so mature I was surprised to see him sleeping.

About to turn my attention back to the teacher I notice his collar for the first time. It was black but the odd thing was the scares on either side of it. They were black intertwined with red.

Shaking my head I looked back up at the teacher, who hadn't moved an inch. I didn't matter anyways class was almost over. Just then the door was thrown open.

"Again?" mumbled the teacher. The teacher, was called Kakashi right? He smiled however when he saw who it was. Couriers I looked to see a short tan skinned boy with clear blue eyes and spiky blond hair. This boy also had 3 scares on each side of his face… They looked a lot like whiskers.

"Naruto, I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" asked Kakashi. The blond boy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was, but I was to excited to everyone!" Laughed Naruto. He was standing next to Kakashi now and there was someone ales coming through the door after the blond.

I knew it was this Naruto's demon because the blond had to orange scares around a metal collar and chain. I felt Shukaku stiffen when he saw the demon walk in. The demon had a tall slander body with pale white skin and wavy red hair that reached his waist.

The demon's most outstanding thing was his fox feature. Red silted eyes, red fox ears and tail.

"Shukaku," I hissed at him. "What's…" The Naruto kid yelling droned my voice out.

"Hey guys, good to see you all again! I mean, what has it been two years?!"

The class laughed and yelled greeting to the bond…Looking around the room and smiling faces I wonder why, why was he liked by everyone and so happy…I-it doesn't make sense. Looking at the other 3 I saw them looking happy and so normal. Lowering my head onto Shukaku's back I whispered under my breath, "...I don't understand..."

Hearing footstep coming my way I looked up. It was Naruto. He was walking towards the 3 guys next to me, smiling.

"Hey Shino, Shika and Kiba! Long time no see!!" Yelled the waving blond.

"Shut up and sit your ass down foxy boy!" Yelled the Dog-boy, as he waved to the so-called foxy boy.

The boy next to me just nodded his greeting. And the boy who I thought was sleeping raised a hand and waved to Naruto. More, cuffs and chains that attach to noting? Around the sleeping boy wrist were the same black metal and chain only this set lead to nothing.

Naruto looked over and saw me. He looked away with a confused face and walked to his seat next to puppy. As his demon fallowed it turn and smirked before he sat down on Naruto.

I know that smirk was pointed in my duration but was not for me…He was smirking at Shukaku. My hands turned to fisted. Who is this demon and what is he to Shukaku?!

That's the end of chapter two. I hope it was okay and sorry again that it tock so long.

Anyways please review and if you have any ideas on what I could call Shika's shadow demon then please tell me!! I can't think of anything!!


	4. Represses memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thank you to all the Reviews (And reviewer's) they really do mean a lot to me!

And sorry for the long wait!!!

**WARNING**: **Not** edited.

The bell rang and people rushed out, laughing and talking about happy things. I grabbed my bad and started towards the door, with Shukaku in toe.

"Hey wait up!" Called a happy voice. Ignoring the voice I kept walking, Intel I was jerked to a stop by a hand. Claws were digging into my shoulder.

Looking back I saw it was the blond, Naruto and his demon was…. Hugging? …. Yes it was hugging Shukaku who looked ready to kill.

"I told you to wait." Naruto told me with a grin.

I was about to break his hand and see if he was still grinning. And if he didn't let go then I was going to do something more painful then braking bones. I hate being touched.

An amused smile spread across my face as Kankuro waked up behind Naruto. He had walked up so close that the teacher couldn't see the knife in his hand. Then the knife was at the blond's thought.

"I would let him go if I were you." warned Kankuro.

While the blond was busy looking at Kankuro I jerked forward and smirked when I heard a startled gasp and the sound of fake fabric ripping.

With out looking back I walked out the door knowing others would be right behind him...

Kankuro walked by my side with Karasu on his back when he noticed my smirk. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"That was amusing. I wish I could see there faces when they see my parting gift." I could tell by the look Kankuro was giving me that he had a good idea of what I was talking about.

XX Naruto pov X

The bell rang and I watched as the redhead glared and got up before moving towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called at his retracing back.

Growling under my breath I stood and grabbed his shoulder, digging my claws into his shoulder.

The redhead turned and glared. If looks could kill I chuckled to myself.

"I told you to wait." I smiled as his glare grew darker only to soundly turn into an amused looking one.

That's when I felt cold metal being pressed to my through and a harsh voice whispering into my ear. "I would let him go if I were you."

While I was busy try to figure a way out of this, I felt the redhead jerk forward and away form me. Gasping as I heard a loud ripping sound. "Shit!" I thought "I probley hurt him!"

I just stode there and watched as he left with them all fallowing behind him.

Turing around I glared at Kiba, Shino and Shika. Glade that the teacher had left with the bell, but still mad at my friends.

"Thanks for the help guys!"

Yawning a sarcastic Shikamaru answered with a "Your welcome." While Kiba was laughing with Akamaru. Shino just shrugged.

"KIBA, AKAMARU SHUT UP!" I snaped at the laughing two. But my anger only made Kiba laugh more. Just when I was about to punch that smirk off Kiba's face when I felt a wet noise pushing up against my hand that I still had clutched shut after I had hurt the redhead.

Looking down I saw Akamaru Sniffing it.

"What is it Akamaru?" My only answer was a harsh bark.

"Is that the hand that ripped our little sandman?" Asked a no longer laughing Kiba.

Sandman? I wondered but only told him yeah it was.

"Open your hand; let's see what he left us." Kiba barked at me.

Shrugging. "It's probably just ripped clothing or flesh."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Giving Kiba a confused look I opened my hand. At first it looked like a part of his shirt, but then it turned to a sandy brown and stated to spill out of my hand.

"It's sand." Came an observation from Shikamaru. I gave him a duh kind of look, when Kiba crouched down and sniffed at the sand before licking some up.

Kiba made a grossed out face and started to vigorously rub his tough. "Nice move dog boy!" I laughed at him.

"It's not just sand." Kiba informed me. When I stopped my laughing he continued. "Its sand mixed in with a lot of blood. There is so much blood in it that it tastes like blood too."

Everyone was stared at Kiba now. "Blood?" I whispered.

"We'll have to talk about this troublesome matter later. Class is starting soon." Shikamaru told us in a board voice.

Nodding our heads in agreement we all left the class room.

As we were walking to our next class when Kiba soundly asked, "What class do you have next Naruto?"

"Science with-." I made a grossed out face before saying, "Orochmaru."

"Hey! So do all of us!" Barked Kiba in a happy voice.

Shaking my head I watched my friends. Shino was as quite as ever standing next to Shika. Shikamaru looked like he was about to fall asleep, while his demon, Kage on the other hand looked wide awake and alert , fallowing Shikamaru step for step.

Kiba was on the other side of Kage and Shika. He seemed in a good mood, but I caught him glancing over at Shino more then a few times. When this happened Akamaru would nudge Kiba's hand and whine. Kiba would prek back up and tell Akamaru that he was fine.

Sighing I smiled widely. "God, you guys haven't changed."

Shikamaru turn to me and smiled. Kiba laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Yea know you love us!" Akamaru barked in agreement and I shuck my head and pushed Kiba playfully.

XX Gaara's POV XX

"What do we have next Kankuro?" I growled out, while I glared at anyone who dared to look at me. "Science with some dude named Orochmaru." Grunted Kankuro, as we walk down the now empty hall. "We have only been here for a few minutes and I already want to leave."

Nodding my head in agreement I turned a corner while looking at the map of the school, just to hit into someone.

Neither me nor the person who I had hit fell. I was looking up to glare and my eye were meet with red ones.

Pain screamed through my head, ripping me away from my concise mind. I could only vaguely sense Shukaku by my side trying to talk to me. More pain filled my mind as if something was trying to break through. My hand clamped on to my hair in a desperate attempt to stop it.

XX NO POV XX

Naruto and Kiba were still play fighting. Akamaru and Kyuubi just shuck their heads at the actions. They were all still walking to science when Shino stopped.

"Shino?" Questioned a worried Kiba.

Shino ignored Kiba and turned down a hallway that headed left.

"Hurry up guys we have to fallow him!" Kiba nearly screamed, as he ran after Shino.

Shino was turning another corner when he came pone the scene. Shukaku was leaning over Gaara, who was clutching his hair. While Kankuro, Karasu and Sasuke seemed to be either in shock or just plain confused in Sasuke's case.

Shukaku looked up when he heard foot steps coming their way stop. It was the one boy with the sunglasses. Shino, he believed to be his name. A smirk broke across his face when he saw the way Shino quiver. So he's like that. This could turn out to be useful. Thought Shukaku.

Shukaku looked straight at Shino trough his sunglasses. "Get rid of the Uchiha Shino. Right now!" He commanded

Memories that Shino had been trying for years to suppress sprang open at the commended and for a seconded Shino could have sworn he saw him standing there. Automatically Shino years of training kicked in and he nodded in understanding and ran forward.

XX Naruto pov XX

Kiba and I had just turned the corner at the sometime, only to see Shino nod and run forwarded towards the sand boy and his friend… No not them but Sasuke?

"Shino stop!" Kiba yelled again, as he stated after him only to stop.

Shino had run right at Sasuke and wrapped his hand around his neck, lifting him up off the floor.

XX Sasuke pov XX

I had just hit a redhead kid when he started to freak out. Before I could even thing of anything I heard foot steeps. Looking away from the redhead I saw Shino standing there. What I don't understand is why he nodded and started to run right this way.

For a kid who never did anything he sure as hell was fast. I had tried to move out of the way but he got to me before I could. His pale hand wrapped around my neck. Nails digging into the back of my neck.

Shino then turned to the redhead. Another nod and my world went blank.

XX Back to Naruto XX

Shino had just got his hand around Sasuke's neck when he looked over at Gaara…No. He wasn't looking at Gaara but his demon.

"You know what to do Shino-Kun, I know that you do." The demon ordered him in a voice full of power and dominance.

Shino just nodded his head and turned back to Sasuke. I don't know what happen next. Once Shino looked back at Sasuke blood had spurted from his neck. The blood flowed down Shino's hand and Sasuke went limp.

"What the hell is Shino doing?" Yelled Shikamaru. I hadn't even notice he had been there. Kiba just stood there in sock, not answering Shikamaru's question.

"Now, Now pet, don't eat any and take him anyway." It was that demon again.

Shino turned to look at him. For a seconded it looked like he was going to pleaded about something to the demon but he only nodded and stared to drag Sasuke's body down the hall.

"S-Shino?" Whimpered Kiba. I looked at him and Akamaru they both were shivering, from what or why I could not tell you.

"What just happen Kyuubi?" I whispered in a small voice.

"I can not tell you kit." Was the purred response.

I was about to question him more when Kiba suddenly yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO SHINO??!! Akamaru growled and barked to, hair standing on end and baring his teeth.

"I-."

XX XX XX

End of chapter.

I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry again for the long wait.

Happy holidays!


End file.
